The Story Continues
by 2 nerdy girls
Summary: Peace, that is what the seven thought they got but when some odd strangers come to camp, bringing war with them will they ever get that peace. After HoO
1. Chapter 1

_A/N** We don't own anything but the oc's we create. On a side note Scribbler is here,(of course I'm here aren't I always?) If you are wondering about that read our other fanfics.**_

Third person's pov

It had to be dark, just had to be dark out. But she kept walking, _"I can't show fear, put on the mask" _"the mask" that was the perfect name for it, her cover, and skin, only what people had to see, had to know. Even people who thought they could read her never touched what she didn't want them to. She was secluded, aloof, she learned that from her father

When walked in the room cold washed over her, as usual. As she looked around and saw his siloete leaned against a wall, twirling a knife between his fingers. "About time you came, he's been waiting" said Cal. Her brother jerked his head across the room to the shadows on the other side of the meeting hall table. Then everything slowed, the air around her turned to slow syrup, the steady drip of that stupid leak in the roof was slower than molasses and her arms felt like they were turning to jelly. Then _he_ spoke

_**finally you've arrived, my pacecites was waning. Do you remember what we discussed last time?** _

"yes my lord "

**_Have the troops be prepared?_**

"yes my lord"

_**And you are prepared to do this** _

"yes my lord"

_**What of you Mia? you haven't said anything yet.** _

She considered on what to say to her father than making a self resolution inside she spoke

"yes,…lord Kronos"

**_Good, they will never even expect it, now that they are no longer on edge. I will soon get my revenge. _**

An eager smile spread across her brother's face. So typical of him, blood thirsty, merciless, a true warrior. That is the difference between them she despite how she seems will _never _be like him _or_ her father. They were scum, something she never wanted to be. They were nothing, she would be something. _She _would put and end to this so called "family" of hers, but she needed help, she needed _them_. They will be the key to stopping them. Yes she must find them.

_**Mia, I said you where dismissed!**_

"S-sorry my lord" she said losing her cool for a minute. _breath Mia, no stuttering, never again. _but her mind still echoed with the laughter at a scrawny stuttering little girl claiming to be the daughter of a titan.

_**Leave**_

"yes my lord"

As she left she that dark terrible place, she new what she had to do. Despite the dark she felt no fear, only determination. She had to end this madness. She had to find _them._ She had to go to Camp Half Blood.

_**A/N hope you enjoyed because we are not going to be updating for a while, so yeah, have fun waiting in suspense! (aren't we so cruel?) mawhahahahaha ack! sorry I chocked on my evil villain laugh. wow Scribbler way to be pathetic Bye bye! -Scribbler and DC **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N TITANY AWESOMENESS AND WHAT NOT, CHAPTER ONE! Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's Pov

I was having the greatest time of me life. I was about to be killed by my girlfriend. We were racing our chariots down the track. I felt the wind rushing through my hair as I went around another turn. The chariot tipped precautiously and I almost fell out the back. As the axle slammed back on to the ground a heard a whoosh behind and turned around just in time to see a javelin rushing towards my left wheel. I knew didn't have enough time to bring my sword out and deflect it so I tried veering to the left. Bad idea.

See, I have this problem with telling left from right… I guess that goes with the whole ADHD thing and whatnot so, yah, go genetic defects! Note the sarcasm. Anyways, instead of steering the horses to the left, and AVOIDING the spear and being all amazing and stuff. I instead went to right so the javelin came into the back of my chariot and impaled me in the leg, oh joy.

So that when stuff got serious. She was going down (but I still love her to pieces.) THESE WERE BRAND NEW PANTS MY MOM GOT ME, AND I EVEN WASHED THEM…SORT OF!

But OF COURSE I lost some time while pulling out the impalement tool in my leg and makeshift bandaging it, during which my ever so faithful girlfriend, Annabeth, passed me by in her chariot. And she didn't even check to ask if I was okay! We were going to have words about this later!

I was NOT going to lose now! I bribed the horses into going as fast as their feet, er, hooves would carry them. As I gained speed Annabeth came closer and closer to me.

_Yes, perfect. _I thought to myself.

Soon I was right beside her, neck and neck. Her beautiful blond hair swept behind her and I saw her grey eyes sparkle with a fiery determination.

_No, don't get distracted. _

Pushing the thought of her beauty out of my mind (for now) I went into a deep concentration (something nearly imposable for me) one might say I became "one" with the horses, with a little help with my "son of Poseidon" powers, and road my chariot passed Annabeth and through the finished line.

I heard the crowd cheer as I hoped of my chariot, while Annabeth went through the finish line. She jumped off her chariot and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for impaling my leg with a spear, wise girl." I told her.

She laugh and said "No problem."

Then I heard something… horses.

_We have been walking for DAYS and I don't even get to trample this guy._

_Shut up, Butterball. _(What a lame name for a horse)

The thing that got me was I knew **all** the horses here and none are named Butterball.(again, lame name for a horse)

Then three people mounted on horses came over the rise of the hill leading back into the archery range.

As they approached the crowd started to quiet down as they noticed them. None of us knew them and they defiantly weren't new recruits so how in Pandora's pithos did they get past the boundary. But that thought was pushed back into my mind as I got a better look at the horses and their riders. On the left a big stocky tan horse was carrying an equally large rider. They both bore plenty of battle scars, and from what I could see the stocky dude had a barb wire tattoo on his upper arm, and oh my gods, they kidnapped Travis Stoll.

poor Travis who had been doing look out duty on the beach looked like one of those bad cowboy villains once they had been arrested and the awesome sheriff guy would tie them up and drag them along on the back of there hoses. Except in this case Travis was the friendly one.

On the right of the trio a smaller chocolate brown horse was carrying a much lighter rider. She was built like a long distance runner, small and lithe. She had auburn hair, not exactly brown, not exactly red and all of it was pulled back in a braid. From what I could tell she had elegant, slightly elfish, features.

In the middle on a horse that was so midnight black that Blackjack would have been jealous. As they approached I felt my blood run cold. She had a strong build, like a sword fighter and her hair was so dark I couldn't tell if it was dark brown hair. But that was not the scary park. Her eyes… Those eyes, eyes that should be gone. They were an unnatural color of metallic gold that I recognized from the battle of Manhattan.

She spoke to the first guy in a strange language and he nodded, then climbed of his horse. He went over to Travis and took out a knife.

Not wanting my slightly annoying friend to be killed I tried to save him.

Then the golden eye girl used the force on me.

Okay so _technically _the force can't be used by anyone but a jedi youngling, padawan, or master (I know, I know look at the star wars nerd but it's a good movie series!)

but regardless when she looked at me every thing seemed to freeze over and I felt and extremely cold gust of wind blow through all the way through me to my bones.

Recovering from the shock and cold I drew riptide and charged, for everyone else seemed frozen with fear. Then I felt time itself slow down around me. The air turned into molasses and my legs felt like they were made of jelly. I moved slower and slower until I completely came to a stop.

The girl walked over to me and looked at me in distain like I smelled like Mrs. O'Leary after rolling through mud and said

"Percy Jackson, we require your help"

As I looked up into those eyes, I had a horrible flash back to last time I had seen them, when Luke Castellan had died. I tried to get up again and use my sword but with a flick of her hand she sent riptide flying out of my hands stared into my eyes and said

"let me rephrase that, you will help us, whether or not you want to."

_**A/N Hope you like sorry for the wait, please review.**_ **Wow DC is very talkative today, anyways I would like to take full credit for percy's nerd moment about star wars. I am a nerd, sorry! (not really). Also the whole problems with left and right was me**_**, That's enough I did a lot so stop taking credit before we rip each others heads of, sorry for that people hope you enjoyed. **_**WAIT! ! ****if anyone here watched Marvel's Agents of Shield please, PLEASE private message us, mainly me cause DC here doesn't watch nor care about Marvel**


End file.
